


Spring Break

by SelaAlexis94



Category: Supernatural, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M, Race Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelaAlexis94/pseuds/SelaAlexis94
Summary: Dean will be twenty-two and this takes place before season one of supernatural and before The Fast and The Furious, the best timeline I found said the movie is set in 2004. It’s just a fun little one shot to get me back in the mood of writing. Dom will be 26. Yes, I know technically that the airport is not abandoned and that the fire department uses it but I wanted to keep this as close to accurate as possible.Dean and John split ways after a job gets messy, Dean goes to see Sammy at Stanford but ends up at Race Wars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!!!!!!

John had told Dean to find some place to lay low for a while. Their last job had gotten messy and there was an APB out on them, a father and son traveling together. So they had split up, Dean had headed towards Sandford to see how Sam was enjoying his first year of college. He had been creeping around campus trying to decide if he really wanted to see Sammy or not. He had spotted him lounging around campus enjoying the first days of spring break but Dean hadn’t spoken to him. He was sitting at a café on campus when two guys sat down at the table behind him and were discussing what they were going to do for spring break.  
“Dude Tommy said he got invited to San Bernardino to this thing called Race Wars,” Guy one said.  
“Yeah he sent me a bunch of pictures. Those girls were hot,” Guy two replied.  
“Did he send you the pictures of the street races? Those cars are ridiculous,” Guy one said. Dean perked up at that. Girls and cars were his favorite things, after pie of course. Also, he liked guys as well but he didn’t know how his dad would react to having a bi son so he mostly stuck to girls.  
“He said it was at the old abandoned San Bernardino International Airport. We should totally check it out,” Guy one said interrupting Dean’s train of thought. Dean tuned them out as he thought about going. John would not consider it to be laying low but if it was a big of deal as those two were making it out to be then he would be hard to find, besides it sounded illegal so they probably had a warning system about cops. Dean didn’t want to spend all his free time stalking Sammy so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to drive and check Race Wars out.  
It wasn’t hard to find, he could hear the music a couple of miles out and the place was lit up like a beacon. He could hear the roar of engines as he parked the impala, he was glad John let him take it because the beat up pick-up truck that was their other car would have stuck out here. He wandered over to where they were racing, he smiled at the guys and the girls giving him suggestive looks. When he reached the race strip he saw a 1993 Mazda rx7 line up with a 1994 Toyota supra, the Mazda was the closest to him and he saw a man in a white V-neck and a bald head. Dean watched as the two cars tore down the track, the Mazda pulling ahead and leaving the Toyota in the dust. The Mazda looped around and headed back towards them and Dean followed the crowd that moved to congratulate the winner. The crowd started cheering the name Dom repeatedly as the door of the Mazda opened and the bald man stepped out. Dean was shocked at the tall muscular guy getting out of the tiny car. The man looked like he could easily bench press the car. The man Dom nodded at the crowd and scanned them with sharp brown eyes. His eyes stopped on Dean and gave him a once over and a smirk before he turned and walked away.  
Dean had been planning to sleep in his car but with all the offers he was getting he might get to spend the night in someone’s camper. Every time he turned around someone was offering to buy him a beer and flirting with him. He was having a hell of a time, he had watched six more races and drank way too many beers. He kept catching glimpses of the Dom guy but had not been able to get near him. Not that he was trying, the man was built like a wet dream but Dean was not looking for him. He just happened to keep finding himself near the guy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------Dom------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite Letty being pissed at him again he had had a pretty good day. He had won every race he had entered and there were men and women throwing themselves at him. Letty was always hanging around somewhere draped off a guy, Dom knew she was just trying to piss him off but tonight it wasn’t bothering him. What was bothering him was a certain green eyed man that he kept seeing. The guy was gorgeous, lean muscular thighs wrapped in blue jeans and a black Metallica shirt stretched across a well-built chest. Dom had been slightly surprised when the guy had flirted just as much with the men buying him drinks as the girls. He had caught the guy looking at him a couple of times but the guy never made a move to approach him. Dom had downed a couple of coronas and decided he would see where flirting with the guy would get him.  
Dom grabbed a couple of coronas and walked up behind the guy, the guy turned and looked at him before Dom got to close. Dom silently offered the guy a corona which he took.  
“My names Dom,” Dom said after watching the guy un cap the beer and take a sip.  
“Dean,” the guy he now knew was called Dean replied.  
“You enjoying yourself?”  
“Yeah it’s my first time here and it’s a lot to take in.”  
“Your first time at Race Wars? Hopefully it will be rememberable,” Dom said with a smirk.  
“I think it’s going to be,” Dean replied smirking back.  
“That was a sweet Mazda rx7 you were driving earlier,” Dean told Dom.  
“You like imports?”  
“Nah I am a muscle car guy all the way but I can a appreciate any well-built car.”  
“What do you drive?”  
“A ’67 Chevy Impala.”  
“Nice. I have a ’70 Dodge Charger R/T at home.”  
“Now that’s a car I would love to see race.”  
“She has go a lot of power.”  
“I am surprised you are into muscle cars seeing how you were driving that import earlier,” Dean stated.  
“Muscle cars are my favorite but I will drive anything that goes fast.”  
“I like the rumble of a muscle, something about it gets me going. You know what I am saying?”  
“I know exactly what you are saying,” Dom replied smirking at Dean. The two talked for a while sharing interest and swapping stories, a lot of flirting.

It was getting to be more early morning than late and Dom and Dean were some of the few still standing around.  
“You have a place to crash,” Dom asked since Dean had told him he had only heard of this place earlier that day.  
“I was planning on sleeping in my car,” Dean replied.  
“Come on you can crash in my camper it should only be us,” Dom said turning and walking towards his camper. The rest of his team had other sleeping arrangements since Dom and Letty were supposed to have been sharing. But when she had thrown a fit and broken up with him because he had apparently been checking out other girls. He was glad when he opened the door on the camper that Letty wasn’t waiting on him. He let Dean in and smirked as the man brushed up against him.  
“So there are two beds you can have whichever one you want,” Dom said letting Dean know he didn’t have to sleep with him to be able to stay. Dean smirked at him and moved towards the bigger bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Dom swallowed hard as Dean removed his shirt, Dean’s back muscles stretched and rippled under his lightly tan skin. Dean turned to face him as he kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his jeans.  
“You going to join me,” Dean asked. Dom lifted his shirt over his head letting Dean get a good look at his chest. Dom walked up to Dean and pulled on his belt loops until Dean was pressed against him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean kissed back hard all teeth and tongue. Dom sucked hard on Dean’s tongue when he felt Dean’s nails dig into his back. They stepped back long enough to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing, Dean laid down on the bed and tugged Dom down on top of him. It was a fight for dominance as the two alpha males refused to submit, Dom knew he would be covered in bite marks and scratches for days but he didn’t care. Dean bucked his hips into him when Dom bit down hard on one of his nipples. Dean flipped them over and shoved his tongue into Dom’s mouth while he pinched Dom’s nipples hard in retaliation. Dean slid down Dom’s body biting as he went until he was face level with Dom’s dick. It was proportionate to the man himself, thick and long. Dean smirked up at Dom and without any warning he sucked him down as far as he could. Dom hadn’t expected Dean to just go for it so he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips shoving his dick even farther down Dean’s throat. Instead of backing off Dean held himself there and moaned, Dom threw his head back at the vibrations and buried his hand in Dean’s short hair. Dean pulled off and smirked up at Dom, he then took just the tip in his mouth and waited. Dom stared down at Dean who was still looking at him. He knew why Dean just stayed there and he tightened his hold on Dean’s head before thrusting up into Dean’s mouth, Dean moaned and sucked as Dom repeatedly slammed his cock into his mouth. Dom thrust a few more times before pulling Dean off and up his body to kiss him. Dom flipped them over and reached into the dresser beside the bed and grabbed the lube. He knelt back in-between Dean’s legs and opened the tube of lube and squirted a fair amount onto his hands. He smirked at Dean while he slicked up his fingers, he knelt down and sucked at the head of Dean’s cock as he thrust one finger into Dean without warning, Dean lifted his hips and threw his head back moaning. Dean liked that Dom didn’t take it easy with him, Dean preferred rough and hard when he was with a man. Dean liked the way guys could man handle him and toss him around. He dug his fingers into Dom’s shoulders as the man added another finger. Dom twisted his fingers around until he found the spot that makes Dean moan and squeeze the fingers Dom had buried inside of him. Dom added one more finger and stretched Dean a little more before rolling a condom on and lining his dick up with Dean’s hole. He locked eyes with Dean as he slowly pushed in knowing he hadn’t stretched Dean enough to just slam in. Dean’s mouth opened but no sound came out as he felt the pressure and burn as Dom slid into him. Once Dom was fully in he didn’t hesitate as he pulled back and pushed in again. He didn’t stop to let Dean adjust but he didn’t speed up just kept slowly pulling in and out until Dean grappled him by the ass and pulled him in harder.  
“Come on fuck me,” Dean spat out trying to get Dom to go faster. Dom hooked Dean’s legs over his arm and placed his hands next to Dean’s head. He paused with just his tip in and looked down at Dean, before Dean could beg Dom slammed in fast and hard. He set a hard and fast pace that had both of them panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. They didn’t kiss so much as brush lips and tongues. Dean felt his own climax rising and reached a hand in-between them to jack himself hard and fast. It wasn’t long until he was cumin squeezing around Dom who moaned at the tightness and kept fucking Dean until he came. Dom rolled off Dean and lay panting next to the man.  
“Oh yeah. I think Race wars will defiantly be rememberable,” Dean said making Dom laugh. Dean couldn’t help but hope that his dad wouldn’t call until Race Wars was over.


End file.
